That's New
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Kyuubi unleashed, Sasuke being... Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya tied together, and threatening fans. A/N: Violence, language I think , SasuNaru.


**Nami: I'm back again!!!! Told ya I had two stories!!! **_glances over at a flushed Rune and Kirai_

**Nami: Do you guys feel better? **_ a knowing smirk on her face_

**Rune: You're the one that started this between us.**

**Nami: Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?**

**Rune and Kirai: NO!!!!**

**Nami: **_giggles a little_** Who would've guessed that Ki would be uke?**

**Kirai: **_flushed_** I was not uke!!!!**

**Rune: **_smirks_** Aww, but you were a cute little uke.**

**Nami: **_giggles uncontrolably_** Here's the next new story.**

**A/N: Sadly Nami doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden... **_mumbles under her breath**: someday I will**..._

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_//Kyuubi//_**

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke were arguing... again. She had long since gave up trying to break them up and had resorted back to hoping that Kakashi got there before one of them blew a fuze.

"Dobe, you'll never get the upperhand," Sasuke sneered as he easily dodged Naruto's punches.

"Teme!" the blonde screamed and lunged at Sasuke again.

Sakura noticed Naruto using a lot of his chakra up in the process of trying to get Sasuke. That was never a good sign.

Yeah, they knew abuot Kyuubi. But they always try to watch out for the signs of him being released.

"So, who's winning?" said a voice beside Sakura.

She jumped back, "When did you get here?" He just shrugged and turned back to the fight. "You know Sensei, Naruto's used almost all of his chakra all ready."

Kakashi put his book down and looked between Sakura to Sasuke and Naruto. _'This might turn ugly,'_ he thought with a sigh.

Sasuke landed a blow to the back of Naruto's head, causing him to go crashing into the ground below.

The raven landed a few feet away as he and the rest of the team watched as Naruto pulled himself out of the small hole, then proceeded to collapse onto the ground.

"Hn." Sasuke walked up to Naruto, making sure he wasn't faking. As he leaned over, a low rumble echoed throughout the training grounds... coming from Naruto.

* * *

"You don't thin-" Sakura began but was cut off as one Uchiha Sasuke was sent flying backwards from a punch.

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah, it seems so." he remembered Jiraiya tell him about his training with naruto for those few years.

* * *

There in his glory was Naruto with the chakra bubbling around him.

Sasuke managed to get up and made his way back to where the blonde was with the evil chakra surrounding him. "'So... this is the Kyuubi's power?"

Naruto was looking back and forth wildly until the Uchiha spoke, then turned all of his attention on him. He was down on all fours with his claws breaking up the ground beneath him.

He let out a murderous growl as a tail made by chakra began to form.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "A tail?"

* * *

Kakashi had a piece of paper with a seal on it for such an event. Jiraiya said that after the second tail forms, Naruto loses all rational thought and control. The most tails released was four.

"Shimatta... Naruto! Snap out of it!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura looked worried, this was the first time they seen this. "Should I go help Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi glanced at her then back at Naruto, "No Sakura, you're no match for him. I don't think even Sasuke could handle him."

* * *

Naruto payed no attention to Kakashi and only watched Sasuke, who was trying to decide his next move.

The raven's glare never let up as he slowly walked towards Naruto, who bared his teeth more and growled as his chakra tail swished back and forth.

"No Sasuke! Matte!!" Kakashi yelled making Sasuke halt and look at him. "Don't provoke him anymore. If another tail appears, he'll lose all self'control!"

Sasuke and Sakura quirked an eyebrow at Kakashi.

By now, Naruto was trying to decide who was the bigger threat: Sasuke... or Kakashi.

He slowly faced the silver-haired nin and crouched lower to the ground.

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi said calmly.

* * *

Now, other nins have noticed the killer aura coming from the training grounds and made their way over there.

Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Ino, TenTen, Shine, Hinata, Lee, Sai and Kiba all gathered near Sakura and asked what's going on. Sakura muttered out one word: "Kyuubi."

The others watched the once hyper, bouncy, smiling idiot act like a wild animal.

* * *

Naruto felt more out numbered by the new arrival of all the other nins. He growled low as another tail started to form.

"Kuso! Sasuke get back here!" Kakashi yelled, but Sasuke just watched as Naruto started writhing in pain as he tried to keep control.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he watched the blonde still his movements except for the two tails twitching back and forth.

Everyone was in awe of the amount of chakra that had been kept inside of the blonde or was too scared to do anything.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, fire burning in his eyes. His once bright blue eyes now looked like two molten orbs of laava churning in them.

_'What's happening to you dobe?'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the blonde, still on all fours, look between the rowd and the raven.

"Naruto?" Sasuke breathed quietly.

Naruto decided to act, leaping at Sasuke.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief as Sasuke managed to dodge the attacks. But didn't know how much longer until he would slip up.

The blonde still lunging for Sasuke made a sound similar to a small roar-growl in his frustration as he kept after the Uchiha.

_'Damn! I don't know how much longer I can lasat like this. He's so much quicker than I would've thought.'_ Sasuke gave a quick look over his shoulder and barely dodged a punch aimed for his head. _'Too close!'_

Kakashi had the seal ready, waiting for Sasuke to get close enough to give it to him because the Uchiha would probably be the only one able to put it on Naruto's forehead.

* * *

A plan soon formed in his head.

"Shikamaru! Can you use your jutsu to hold Naruto still? I'll help but I in turn need help," Kakashi asked standing up.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Wait for my signal," Kakashi ordered as he walked a little closer to the two boys with Shikamaru in tow.

* * *

Naruto halted his chase and watched the two approaching as Sasuke stopped to catch his breath, not too far away from Kakashi.

"Sasuke!" Kakahsi called as he threw the seal to the raven, "When he's still, place it on his forehead!"

The Uchiha nodded in understandment.

Naruto not liking this began to form another tail, unleashing a load growl.

"NOW!" Kakashi ordered as he copied the Nara's jutsu and used his shadow to contain Naruto, with the help from Shikamaru.

The blonde began to tear at his restraints, trying to free himself.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi grunted, "now..ungh... Do it now!"

The Uchiha sprinted forward as fast as he could and slapped the seal on Naruto's forehead.

Everything stille. No one dared to move a muscle as they watched Naruto freeze up.

Slowly the tails and chakra began to desolve as he slowly went back to normal.

Kakashi and Shikamaru released their hold on him with heavy sighs as Naruto's eyes opened, and to everyone's relief, to reveal bright sky blue eyes. He looked somewhat confused as to why he was so tired, why there were so many people watching, why Shikamaru and Kakashi looked drained, or why Sasuke had a bruise on his chin and looked ready to collapse at any second.

"Hn. Glad to... see you back to... your old self," Sasuke panted out.

Naruto felt so light headed now and soon passed out with the Uchiha catching him.

"Sasuke... ugh... Let's head to the hospital... you too Shikamaru," Kakashi panted out.

He didn't think it would take that much strength jsut to hold back Naruto, but he miscalculated the Kyuubi's strength.

* * *

"I still can't believe that that happened..." someone said quietly.

_'Why does my head hurt so much?'_ Naruto tried to move but it hurt to do so.

"As long as he doesn't drain all his chakra again, he should be fine with another day of rest..." another voice sighed.

_'Baachan? Why am I hearing her? The last thing I remember was fighting Sasuke, then hitting the groung... and then getting up... and... on no! Kyuubi!!!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**_//Yes?//_**

_'Did you do anything? Please say you didn't!!! I didn't hurt anyone did I?'_

**_//Relax. All you did was deck that Uchiha one time in the chin, then chased him around. You sensei along with the one called Nara...//_**

_'Shikamaru...'_

**_//Used something to hold us still until the Uchiha boy put a seal on us.//_**

_'How many... tails come out this time?'_ Naruto thought worriedly.

**_//The third tail had just formed when they caught us. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired after that so I'm going to rest.//_**

_'All right. Night Kyuubi,'_ a soft rumble met his ears.

* * *

"Naruto?" someone gently nudged the half awake blonde.

A blue eye peeked open to see Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, TenTen and Lee all crammed in the small room looking at the blonde boy.

He made a small 'eep' and hid under the covers to hide, afraid of their reactions.

"You other guys head out, We'll be right there," Kakashi stated as everyone but their team was left.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighe das said boy poked his head out and looked at them, "you had us worried. I was afraid we'd never been able to get you."

The blonde sat up and looked down, "Gomen. I didn't mean to care you guys. I bet everyone thinks I'm a monster now, right?"

Sakura felt bad for Naruto to have to go through that, Sai was studying the blonde carefully while Sasuke just stared off into space, _'How could something so evil and powerful be living inside someone like the dobe?'_

Kakashi sighed, "Well for the time being, someone will keep an eye on you for the next 24 hours. So just lay back and get some rest, I'll take the first eight hours then Sakura and last Sasuke, Sai go and inform Tsunade about our arrangement.

The others nodded and left Naruto alone the the silver-haried nin. "So... why did the nine-tailed fox decide to make it's grand appearance?"

Naruto looked down, "I don't know. I think it was protecting me because I used all of my chakra."

Kakshi nodded in half-understanding. "Well, go ahead and get some sleep," he said as he pulled out his little orange book and began to read.

Naruto rolled his eyes then layed back and dozed off.

* * *

_'Hey Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked standing on the outside of the sealed gates.

A low rumble met his ears.

**_//What is it?//_**

_'That was the reason why you came out, right? To protect me?'_ Naruto asked hopefully.

**_//Even though I have a bad reputation and I'm trapped in your body, I've grown attached to you.//_**

Naruto smiled a cheeky smile, _'Aww. I never knew you cared.'_

Kyuubi sighed, **_//Well, if anything happens like that again, I'll try to control myself more.//_**

_'Or if it's when we're training, just let me pass out,'_ Naruto suggested.

**_//All right. But if it's on a mission, I don't know what might happen.//_**

Naruto nodded with a grateful smile.

**_//Hey...//_**

Naruto looked up with a questioning look, _'Nani?'_

**_//The kunoichi's here.//_**

_'Ah, Sakura-chan's shift,'_ Naruto sighed and looked throught the bars of the gate.

**_//So, have you found someone yet?//_**

Naruto blushed a little, _'Why?'_

**_//Just wondering. Do you still have your sights set on that Haruno girl? Or...//_** he gave a little laugh, **_//is there a certain guy?//_**

At that Naruto blushed ten-fold, _'What are you talking about? That little romp's got your thinking weird.'_

**_//That Uchiha is a worthy opponent. What about him?//_** He asked eyeing the blushing blonde.

Said blonde spuutered indignently,_'What?! I d-do not like Sasuke!'_

**_//Calm down. But if you don't do something soon... I will,//_** he said with a mischievious look.

_'What will you do/"_ Naruto asked worriedly.

**_//Did you forget, I ca take control of your body and do as I wish?//_**

Naruto gaped at Kyuubi, _'You wouldn't dare!'_

**_//I can and I will and I'll go pay a visit to a certain Sharingan user.//_**

Naruto paled, _'You wouldn't!'_

**_//I'll tell him about all of those dreamsyou have of him that I have to watch every night.//_**

_'You could just ignore them,'_ Naruto complained beet red.

**_//Not when they're as loud as yours,//_** a sadistic smile on Kyuubi's mouth.

Naruto put a cherry to shame, _'Enough! Don't say any more!'_

After long pause, Kyuubi made a sound that resembled a purr in contentment, relaxing Naruto almost to sleep.

**_//Naruto...//_**

Said blonde looked up.

**_//Time to wake up.//_**

_'W-Why?'_ Naruto looked confused.

**_//Becuase I want to sleep and because you need ot face your denail,//_** a knowing look on his ancient face.

_'Denail?'_ Naruto quirked his head to the side.

* * *

Naruto slowly peeked an eye open and mentally cursed Kyuubi, receiving a soft laugh echoing in his mind.

Sasuke watched the sleeping blonde, deep in thought.

_'So that the Kyuubi's power? I wonder what would've happened if all nine tails came out. He looks kind of cute... Did I just think that? Uchiha Sasuke does not like guys! If you take away the blue eyes, thoes whisker marks, that tanned skin, that tight ass... DAMN! I give up! I guess I like guys,'_ Sasuke's head hurt from his mental arguement.

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke, who hadn't noticed anything.

_'Well, even if I do like the dobe... there's no way he's gay. Right?'_ Sasuke still argued with himself, not noticing Naruto getting up from the bed and walking over to where he sat.

_'I wonder what he's thinking about,'_ Naruto thought as he stared an inch away from Sasuke's face.

He waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, but didn't receive any form of movement.

Naruto thought of something devilish to do to get the Uchiha's attention.

**_//Do it. Even I like that idea.//_**

_'I thought you went to sleep!'_

**_//Eh.. just go through with your plan.//_**

_'All right, all right,'_ Naruto sighed.

He leaned in close to Sasuke's ear and, letting his hot breath ghost over it, whispered, "What are you thinking about... teme?"

The sudden heat brought Sasuke out of his thoughts and snapped his head to look at a smirking naruto.

_'Hee, hee. He's blushing.'_

**_//Well, now we know that that messed with him.//_**

"Na-Naruto?!" The blush-deepening, making naruto raise a golden eyebrow and smirk more.

"You should be in bed! Get back over there dobe!" Sasuke tried to get that blush off his cheeks.

"Teme... Why are you blushing?" Naruto asked with a knowing grin.

The blush that had finally got off his cheeks came back redder than ever, "B-Baka!! Get in the bed and rest!"

"Eager are we?" the blonde asked mischieviously.

"Che... You wish," Sasuke said with a glare.

Naruto looked closer at Sasuke, poking his cheek, "From the look on here, it seems that 'you wish'."

_'Kami-sama, what ever I did wrong... I'm sorry. Stop tempting me. Because if he gets any closer I don't think I could stop myself.'_

Sasuke was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize that Naruto had gotten a lot closer to him.

_'Kyuubi, does this mean he likes me/'_

**_//It would seem that way.//_**

Naruto thought for a minute.

**_//Go for it. I din't think he could contain himself if you did anything else.//_**

_'A-All right.'_

The blonde carefully sat himself in Sasuke's lap and leaned close to his ear again. "Ne? Sasuke?"

The mix of Naruto's hot breath and him gently nibbling on his eay, ripped Sasuke from his thoughts with a low groan.

"Na-ha... naruto? What ah... are you doing?" Sasuke's flushed face looked at the blonde who, for whatever reason, got braver and drug his hips forward, roughly rubbing his groin against Sasuke's growing problem.

**_//Kami-sama Naruto. That's even got me hot.//_**

Sasuke's hands found their way to Naruto's hips as the blonde kept grinding his hips with Sasuke's.

"Ha!... ungh... Na-Naruto what are you d-doing?" Sasuke panted out, the flush stuck to his cheeks as he body reacted to the welcome friction of their groins rubbing together.

Naruto stopped, earning a half-glare from Sasuke, and smikred seductively, "What does it look like I'm doing? And I thought you were suposed to be the smart one."

His husky voice sent shivers down the Uchiha's spine straight to his hardened member.

He pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss, the second since their 'accidental' one back at the academy, knocking the breath out of the raven.

When he pulled back, Sasuke had a dazed look on his face, "Does that answer your question?"

Sasuke's eyes were filled with passion, love... and lust, making Naruto shudder.

"Hai... let's go somewhere else. I don't want anyone else to hear you besides me," Sasuke purred as he picked up the blonde.

Naruto nodded as he received more shivers from the lust in Sasuke's words, "Your house." It was more of a comand than a question.

Sasuke nodded and darted out the room and down the hallway.

* * *

A blur of blue and orange dashed by Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune and the rest of the nins.

"What was that?" Sakura blinked.

Kakashi chuckled, "That, Sakura, was Sasuke and Naruto leaving the hospital. Very fastly, I might add."

Jiraiya walked up from outside, "I just almost got knocked over by a speeding Uchiha carrying Naruto."

The stunned looks seemed to comply with his story.

He looked to Kakashi who was reading his book. The silver-haired nin looked up with a smirk and pointed to his book, then ointed to where the two were dashing off to.

A perverted look spread across Jiraiy's face as he and Kakashi were about to dash after them... only to be hit on the top of their heads by Tsunade's fists.

"On no you don't. Whatever they're going to do, I doubt they want you two to watch them," Tsunade said as she glared at the two semi-conscious bodies on the floow, twitching.

"Sakura," she ordered.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Sakura walked up to where Tsunade stood.

Tsunade bent down and grabbed a hold of the back of Jiraiya's shirt, "Get Kakashi. We need to go tim them up somewhere."

"Hai," She bent down and grabbed the back of Kakashi's vest, "Gomen no, Kakashi-sensei, demo it's for your own good."

The two knocked out just mumbled incohearant gibberish as they were dragged off to Tsunade's office to be 'tied up'... literally.

* * *

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he left first.

Hinata and Neji nodded in agreement as they followed.

Kiba looked around, "I did NOT see that one coming. Who would've known that both Naruto AND Sasuke were stuck in the closet?"

The others just shrugged and left the hospital.

* * *

"Come on Sakura-chan. Please let us go," Kakashi begged.

Sakura and Tsunade looked at eachother then back to the two stuck together.

Tsunade and Sakura both lifted their hands to reveal two, rather large, fans.

"Aren't those Temari's?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura grinned evilly, "Hai. She lent them to us when we told her what you two hentai weregoing to do."

Tsunade nodded, "And the Kazekagi said that if you do anything to make Naruto unhappy, that he will come pay a personal visit to you both." The grin on her face rivaled that of Sakura's.

"We'll be good. We promise!" Jiraiya pleeded, with his fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

A loud smack could be heard all throughout Konoha.

* * *

Naruto lifted his head off of Sasuke's bare chest, "What was that?"

Sasuke pulled the covers up more around their naked forms, "Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and placed a gentle loving kiss on Sasuke's kiss swollen lips.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

"Aishiteru, Naru-koi."

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**Nami: Hope you guys liked this one!**

**Kirai: **_pouts _**I'm not uke.**

**Rune:**_ hugs him from behind_** Don't worry I won't think any less of you, my little koi.**

**Nami: Awww, how sweet!!!! Well anyways, tell me wha tyou guys think!**

**JA NE!!!!**


End file.
